


Unsanitary

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a way to spice up date night and enjoy a lovely evening with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsanitary

Unsanitary maybe, but Hermione had to admit, she was truly enjoying this experience. Never again would she complain that she and Ron didn't do enough in common. It was really so lovely, having this date with him, being out, being well-dressed...

Both of them finger-fucking Pansy Parkinson at the same time while she bent over a bathroom sink in the Ladies' Room of the Leaky.

"Oh, _fuuuuuck_ ," Pansy cried as Ron added a second finger, kneeling on the floor between her legs and sucking on her clit as well.

"Are you all right, dear?" Hermione asked. The floor didn't look all that comfortable, after all.

"Mmm," he answered, hand working fast on his cock.

Hermione, standing behind Pansy, adjusted her stance, and lowered her mouth back to the other woman's delightful anus. She, too, pushed another finger into Pansy's cunt, making it four now total. Pansy groaned out a very guttural near-scream that made Hermione's panties even wetter than they already had been. She'd take care of that soon enough.

Pansy gripped the sink with dainty hands, polished nails bright against the porcelain and pushed her arse back into Hermione's face, trembling for it.

There came a pounding at the door. Ron lifted his mouth long enough to answer, "Be just another minute!" voice cracking, all breathless and nearly ready to come. Hermione could tell; she'd heard it often enough. She found herself smiling against their third's bum and stroked her fingers against her husband's lovingly. And that's when their beautiful toy came, coating both their hands to the wrists with her slick while she cursed, her face pressed indelicately against the mirror.

This whole date-night thing was really corking, Hermione decided. Another round of fist-pounding came from the locked door. Hermione wondered if Pansy could come again – if she could turn around and back into Ron's cock and perhaps be at an advantageous height for eating Hermione out.

Yes. Yes, that could be quite spiffing!

 _BAM, BAM, BAM!_ came the rapping at the door.

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione called. Then, "Ron, don't you dare come. I have plans for that cock." And to Pansy, "Turn around, sweetheart."

She did, and for a few moments, Hermione was treated to the angry flush across her cheeks, the way her mascara had smudged. She weighed Pansy's breasts in her hands where they were spilling out of the front of her dress already, thumbing over her nipples and watching her arch for more. Hermione smiled and pushed her down until she was straddling Ron, backing into his cock, her legs nicely spread and shaking. Then Hermione ditched her own undies, stripping them down her legs and then tossing them into the sink.

Unsanitary, definitely.

But date night, she decided, as she propped a foot on the lip of the sink and aimed Pansy's head between her legs – even as she was already bouncing luridly on Ron's cock and he was moaning all high in his throat – well, date night was a beautiful, _beautiful_ thing.

 


End file.
